De preguntas y situaciones
by Animelo-k
Summary: Cuando los rumores de la noche ceden ante la luna somnolienta, dos corazones se abren para dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento. Sakura y Sasuke han estado casados por una semana y ella tiene preguntas importantes. Sasuke kun... ¿Tú lo has hecho? Oneshot


Originalmente la idea de este fic. se me ocurrió en inglés; sin embargo, como mi idioma natal es el castellano, obviamente, me es más fácil escribir así. Sin darme cuenta la historia fue tomando otros rumbos que la que hice en inglés. Cualquier comentario que tengan no duden en decírmelo. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Queda claro, pero por si no saben… No soy la creadora de Naruto.

Se habían casado hacía una semana. La primera noche que pasaron juntos resultó ser la situación más difícil jamás vivida por ambos. No sólo era el silencio embarazoso y las miradas furtivas, era el hecho de sentirse tan presionados y nerviosos. Finalmente Sakura tuvo que romper el silencio y dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

-Sasuke-kun, aún no estoy preparada.

Y, por supuesto, él entendió.

Su vida juntos era algo rutinaria, pero siempre llena de nuevas cosas. Todos los días ella aprendía algo nuevo de su carácter y viceversa. Con toda la diligencia del mundo ella se levantaba todas las mañanas a las 6:30 y le preparaba un sabroso desayuno, que, generalmente, incluía tomates; mientras él se quedaba otros minutos más en la cama. Cuando bajaba a comer ella siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa esperando a que él se terminara de despertar. Sasuke odiaba las mañanas, pero con ella a su lado todo era más fácil.

No hablaban mucho, ella había aprendido a comunicarse de formas que sólo él podía entender. Y él, por su parte, había aprendido a ser menos grosero cuando respondía a lo que él consideraba preguntas impertinentes.

Mas una noche, Sakura, quien había formulado una serie de preguntas importantes en su mente, y cuya curiosidad siempre le ganaba, reuniendo todo su valor, comenzó una conversación…

-Sasuke-kun… ummm.. ¿Tú lo has hecho?

El aludido se movió de su cómoda posición en la cama y la miró curioso.

- ¿Si he hecho qué?

- Pues… tú sabes….

- No, no lo sé, sino no te preguntaría.

- Pues… Eso

-¿Te refieres a si he tenido sexo?

_¿Tenía que ser tan directo?_

Sakura se puso tan roja que lo único que acertó a hacer fue inclinar la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Sasuke sonrió de manera burlesca. Y Sakura oyó claramente su repuesta.

-No

El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación. Pero ahora, era el turno de Sasuke y ella ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y tú?

La susodicha volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana. El ruido del exterior era tranquilizador. Las luces de las casas de Konoha y el sonido del caminar cansino de los ninjas siempre la habían hecho sentir como en casa. Y respondió su pregunta.

-Yo…. por supuesto que no.

-Hn

Esa sílaba que parecía pertenecer permanentemente en el vocabulario de Sasuke siempre le había intrigado. Por el momento estaba segura que, dependiendo de la situación, podía ser un sí, un no, un cállate o un qué interesante. Cambiando de ruta de pensamiento Sakura pensó que podía hacer uso de esta suerte extraña de tener a un Sasuke que respondía a sus preguntas.

Y a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, prosiguió:

-¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?

-En millas ¿O qué? Habla claro Sakura, no me gusta tener que estar descifrando lo que me quieres decir.

Ella suspiró, era Sasuke después de todo.

- Es decir, aparte de besar a Naruto ¿Has besado a alguien más?

-No.

_Oh…ok. _Por alguna razón le tranquilizaba oír eso.

Sasuke añadió luego- No me permito esa clase de intimaciones.

_Sí, eso ya lo sé._

-¿Qué hay de ti?-continuó.

Sabía que vendría. La única razón por la que Sasuke le respondía era por que sabía que era la única forma de hacer que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Yo? ¿Besar a Naruto? ¡Por Dios no!

-Deja de hacerte la tonta y contesta mi pregunta.- Su voz sonaba calmada pero ella intuía su irritación.

Miró otra vez hacia la ventana e hizo una nota mental de comprar cortinas que dieran con las paredes de la habitación.

-Una vez.

Pudo sentir cuando los músculos del joven se tensionaron con rapidez. Era tan guapo, eso era innegable e irrefutable. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, antes de que Itachi destruyera su clan, ella sintió una tremenda curiosidad hacia él. Su aire de determinación e inexpresividad contrastaba con ella y su debilidad de carácter. En un principio la influencia de sus amigas fue decisiva, eso tenía que admitirlo, y le buscó sólo por formar parte del grupo de chicas. Sin embargo, luego de ser elegida para formar parte del equipo 7, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke era un ser humano con un alma hermosa. Esa belleza la pudo ver cuando finalmente comprendió cuánto dolor y soledad acechaban al entonces niño en sus pesadillas. Y sin darse cuenta, paulatinamente, se enamoró profunda y perdidamente de él.

-¿Cómo y con quién fue?- Sasuke interrumpió abruptamente los pensamientos de la adolescente.

Con un suspiro de resignación ella suspiró y procedió a contar su historia.

-Durante el tiempo en que Naruto estuvo fuera en su entrenamiento, Tsunade-sama me mandó a recibir unas cuantas clases en el exterior. En eso conocí a un aspirante a ninja médico. Era un chico muy dulce y paciente. Un día, sin embargo, me sentía muy deprimida. Extrañaba a todos sabes… a Naruto, a Lee, a Ino...

-Ya entendí Sakura- Sasuke tuvo que interrumpirla cuando un pequeño ataque de celos le hirió. Definitivamente odiaba oír a Sakura hablando de Lee.

-Bueno, pues en eso el se acercó a mí y me preguntó cómo me encontraba. Yo le dije la verdad y de repente simplemente sentí que posó sus labios sobre los míos. No sé qué me pasó pero necesitaba tanto que alguien me necesitara ¿Sabes?…-Ella paró

-Continúa- él ordenó.

-Yo dejé que me besara y sin pensarlo mucho le correspondí. El problema fue que todo se me salió de las manos y, de repente, me di cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el sillón. Me asusté de mi misma y le empujé con fuerza. Me sentí un poco mal por él después.

Después de un rato de esperar Sakura oyó lo que seguía.

-¿Te gustó? Me refiero al beso.

_Sasuke-kun …_La voz de Sasuke sonaba tan suave y tan sincera que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-La verdad es que sí. Me sentí mucho mejor después de eso y ahora que miro atrás creo que fue en verdad algo maravilloso. En cierta forma me hizo sentir un poco más madura.

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Nada…. Tsunade-sama me llamó de vuelta a casa.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación de los recién casados, pero esta vez era muy tenso e incómodo. Ella sabía que era su deber romperlo, después de todo, habían llegado a esto gracias a sus incesantes preguntas.

-¿Pero sabes?- Su voz era suave y melodiosa, casi como un dulce suspiro-Le faltó amor.

-Hn.

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes. La tenue luz que atravesaba la ventana se posó en la blanca tez de la joven. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella era perfecta. El amaba la perfección. Toda su vida era un continuo devenir de perfecciones. Algunos incluso dirían que actuaba con pragmatismo.

Y ocupándose en tales pensamientos, sin querer, sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de la joven, el cual, de repente, se vio terriblemente tentador. Cómo era posible que esto le pasara a él, un Uchiha. Y de repente se vio preguntándose a sí mismo si ella se daría cuenta de lo que provocaba en él. Porque si era así, estaba en serios problemas dado que haría de él lo que ella deseara. Pero seriamente lo dudaba, puesto que, después de todo, su ahora esposa era bastante ingenua.

Y antes de que su mente pudiera procesar más información, le atacó el cuello con una serie de besos que nacían del creciente deseo de su corazón de amar y ser amado.

La sorpresa para Sakura fue tan grande, que no supo cómo reaccionar, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido y con voz temblorosa le dijo.

-Siempre te perseguí.

_Ya lo sé_

-Siempre te esperé

_Eso ya lo sé también. _

-Y nunca he dejado de amarte.

Sasuke detuvo su labor y la miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada de Sakura era única, siempre pura y cristalina, tan sincera. En su niñez siempre le molestaba que ella declarara abiertamente que lo amaba, porque el sabía que era una cruel mentira. Siempre pensó que ella se interesaba en él por lo que se rumoraba por la aldea o simplemente por su físico. Pero por fin entendía que lo que el creía que no era más que una simple atracción, en realidad, en algún punto, se convirtió en amor. Amor verdadero, aquél que espera y perdona todo y que, con paciencia, da sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

Era la primera vez que la veía tal y como era. Y por eso la besó en la boca.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces. Tenían un sabor indescriptible y podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Hacía una eternidad que no sentía nada en general, menos aún amor y no sabía que lo necesitara tanto. Pero ella siempre lo supo.

Así fue cómo ambos oyeron el fuerte palpitar del corazón del otro. Pero algo en su cabeza molestaba a Sasuke y supo que tenía que parar antes de olvidarse de todo. Por lo que, suavemente se separó de ella.

Sakura estaba confundida ¿No le gustaban sus besos? ¿Esta siendo irritante de nuevo?

- Sakura…

Ella le miró con ojos expectantes.

-Sólo quiero que te quede claro que eres mía ahora. Así que te prohíbo besar de nuevo a cualquiera que no sea yo. Incluso si se te es requerido para una misión.

Ella tuvo que reírse de su comentario. Y a él le gustó escuchar su risa.

_¡Oh! Sasuke…siempre he sido tuya. _

Bueno… Gracias por leerlo. au revoir!


End file.
